The Lady, the Knight, and the Demon
by OffMyLeash
Summary: Lucy returns home from a job and as she is brought to bed, she knows just how much she is loved when those arms wrap around her. One-shot. MiraErLu.


Lucy released a tired groan as she opened the door to her home, keys rustling as she removed them from the lock before gently shutting the door behind her. She didn't want to disturb her guests sleep after all. Satisfied that her return hadn't caused a stir, she proceeded further into her home, going about trying to wipe away the grime for the day.

She and Natsu had taken on a job earlier that day, one that should have been simple and which would have been more than enough for her rent that month. However, things that involved the fire Dragon Slayer were never quite so easy. The blonde had learned that that was simply just Natsu, perhaps even all of Fairy Tail-including even their most level headed and mature members.

What was supposed to have been a simple search for a dog (a rare and purebred one, which explained the amount of jewels being offered for the completion of the job). The requirements were that their employers prized hound, Roxy, be returned in premium condition, and that whomever had taken him be taken down. They were given Roxy's last seen location and the duo decided to start their search from there.

Unfortunately, their job became far more complicated from there-underground dog trafficking ring, anonymous bidders, jealous friends, and a magical mercenary guild to boot. Due to all these factors, it was no surprise that large amounts of damage were left in their wake, which wouldn't have hurt the amount of money they would have earned from returning Roxy safely. As it turned out, the stars were not in their favor, as Roxy ended up getting caught up in Natsu's fight with the merc leader.

By no means was the pup physically hurt, but, well...his once prestigious and flowing coat had been burned short (outright missing patches in some places) and had become a shadow of it's former glory. Roxy's owner had not been happy with the new due, much to Lucy's chagrin, and he had significantly reduced their reward money on the spot; coupled with the pair having to pay for the damages (which was just easier to do up front than have the bill sent to Fairy Tail) they were left with barely twenty-five jewels between them.

A heavy sigh, bordering between exhaustion and frustration, escaped the Celestial mage's lips this time, as she brought two fingers to rest against her temple. She really wished her nakama knew the meaning of holding back at times. It would save Master Makarov and First Master Mavis endless tears if nothing else when they opened bills and saw the charges their beloved guild had to pay.

She shook her head as a fond smile formed on her lips moments later...but that was just how Fairy Tail was, everyone giving their all.

Eventually, her thoughts moved on to a different track, namely getting out of her own clothing and taking a relaxing bath to soothe the ache in her muscles. During the fight, she had gotten kicked through a reinforced wall, only to then fall through the floor as Natsu and the merc leader proceeded to tear the building apart. It honestly amazed the brown eyed woman at times the amount of damage she could take and not be severely crippled.

"Good genes I guess," Lucy mused softly to herself as she started removing her clothes. She'd gotten down to her bra and panties before she suddenly found herself embraced from behind by a pair of strong, familiar arms.

"Lucy...you're home..." came the raspy voice of Erza, signaling that she had just woken up. The redhaired woman drawing the blonde against her warm body, as she hugged the shorter woman strongly.

Lucy's own hands coming to rest atop the knight's arms as she relaxed her whole body in her girlfriend's arms. Blushing a bit as she felt the former child slave's bare breasts pressing against her back-Erza just loved sleeping naked. Even though they had been together for quite some time, the heiress always found herself flustered by such simple things.

"Yeah," the fair skinned woman answered, smiling as she did so-she just couldn't help it! "I got here a few minutes ago. Did I wake you?" Adjusting her head to look back at the S-class mage, noticing Erza had her eyes closed, as she gently swayed them back and forth.

The heiress received a soft grunt in response.

"I'm sorry," the Celestial Spirit mage apologize genuinely, hating that her entrance caused a disturbance.

The caramel skinned woman just shook her head. "Don't be sorry. You know how much we miss you," came the reminder as she leaned her head down to speak against the blonde's ear. Her warm breath blowing across Lucy's ear, enough to get the woman in her hold to shiver from the action. "Now, come to bed."

Her command causing the younger mage to shift in her arms, turning around until Lucy was facing her beloved. "But I'm all dirty from the job I had with Natsu," Lucy informed her a slight whine in her voice as she pouted. "I need to take a bath first before I go-Erza!" came the cry, as she was interrupted by the re-quip mage gathering her up bridal style and heading toward the bedroom.

"Bath come later. Sleep now," Erza remarked, leaning down to nuzzle her charges neck. "You know sleeping just isn't the same without you there, and we've been patient long enough." Nipping at the shorter's ear, just as they entered into the room-the darkness offset by the natural light of the moon filtering inside.

The scarlet haired woman practically gliding across the floor as she reached the bed. Crawling in from the bottom, Lucy still in her hold, before she placed the blonde down on the bedsheets. Another pair of arms wrapping themselves around the Celestial mage, before Erza even released her.

"I'm glad you're home," Mira muttered against Lucy's ear, before turning the blonde's head to face her, as she claimed the younger mage's lips. "So, how was the job?" Came the curious inquiry from the take over mage, as she shifted in the bed, drawing Lucy closer to her.

The youngest was set to answer but she found herself interrupted again, this time by Erza's mouth. "I knew I was forgetting something," the knight commented before drawing back and settling her body over the lower half of the heiress' body-her head settling affectionately, possessively, on the spirit mage's stomach.

Erza's arms going to snake around the spirit mage's waist as she settled down; she was rewarded with one of Lucy's hand's coming to rest in her hair. The honey brown eyed woman slowly running her hand through crimson locks, earning a content sigh from Titania.

"The job got way more complicated than we expected," Lucy confessed with a sigh focusing her attention on Mirajane. "And because of that and damages, I don't have enough money to pay my rent." Her typical expression settling on her face whenever she talked about her rent.

The ivory haired S-class mage letting out an amused chuckle from her girlfriend's reaction. "Don't worry Lucy, Erza and I will help you pay your rent," she assured the younger woman. "We'll all go on a job tomorrow, how does that sound?"

"You're a lifesaver Mira," the Celestial Spirit mage praised the barmaid, as she intertwined their hands together.

Another chuckle from the take over mage. "What type of girlfriends would we be if we didn't help out _our_ girl?" came the rhetorical question causing Lucy to go flushed in the face once again as she heard the emphasis put on the word 'our'. Leave it to Lucy to fall in love with not only with Fairy Tail's two most powerful females, but also the most possessive.

A gasp escaping the spirit mage when she felt Mira's lips against her neck, muscles tightening when she felt Erza place a kiss near her hip bone.

"I'm gonna punch Natsu when I see him in the morning, for losing your rent money," Erza muttered sleepily against Lucy's skin, nuzzling the area before settling down again.

"Oh Erza, there's no reason to punch him for that," Mira tried to object, drawing back and moving Lucy's head to rest on her breasts, the pale skinned woman just as naked as her lover Erza.

Lucy was the only one who went to bed clothed, or semi-clothed, it would seem.

The knight letting out a deep breath as she shifted, the comforter pooling around her waist. "Then...I'll punch 'em..." pausing to let out a yawn. "...for havin' Lucy...home late..." The knight reasoned and Mira could only shake her head in amusement. Even Lucy found herself laughing from Erza's statement.

The heiress finding the humor in the words because that was how Erza, Gray, and Natsu communicated with one another, it was how they bonded-with punches and kicks flying everywhere.

"Now, what do you say we all settle down and go to sleep, hmm?" Mira questioned speaking more so to Lucy, since Erza seemed to have no trouble falling back to sleep again.

A nod from the spirit mage was all she received in return. As Lucy rested on Mira's chest, she allowed the slow, rhythmic beating of the older woman's heartbeat and the soothing sound of Erza's breathing to lull her to sleep; and, just before she slipped into dreamland, a smile spilled across her face as she rested within the protective embrace of her lovers, and they in hers, feeling the love they shared for each other.

* * *

 **A/n: Been a while yeah? Uploaded this over on tumblr and figured I'd put it up on here for those who don't venture into that madhouse. If you can't tell by now, I enjoy unconventional pairings a lot, might actually do more with these three, but for now this is a simple one-shot. Thanks for reading and don't forget to drop me a review. Laters.**


End file.
